Udyr/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Udyr je víc než pouhý člověk; v jeho těle přebývají čtyři mocní a nezkrotní zvířecí duchové. V případě potřeby může nechat promluvit jejich divokou sílu a využít tak čtyři unikátní schopnosti: tygr mu dodává rychlost a zběsilost, želva odolnost, medvěd sílu a fénix svůj věčný plamen. Díky jejich spojené moci dokáže Udyr zahnat každého, kdo by se pokusil poškodit přirozený pořádek věcí. Ve Freljordu žije zvláštní kasta, stojící mimo společnost této drsné země. Jsou to strážci přírodního světa: Poutníci duší. Jednou za generaci se narodí dítě ve světle krvavého měsíce, dítě, které prý žije kdesi mezi světem duchů a lidí. Toto dítě je odvedeno k Poutníkovi duší, aby pokračovalo v šamanské tradici. Udyr byl právě takovým dítětem a výt hlasem vlků z tundry uměl dřív než mluvit jazykem svých předků. Od Poutníka duší se měl učit význam volání duchů a starat se o udržení přírodní rovnováhy. Poutník duší Udyrovi často říkal, že ho čeká zkouška těžší, než jakou prošli ti před ním. Duchové Freljordu se totiž stále více probouzeli, ačkoliv nikdo ještě netušil proč. Odpověď přišla uprostřed zimy, když na Udyra a Poutníka duší zaútočila hrozivá postava známá jen ze šeptem vyprávěných příběhů: Ledová čarodějka. Poutník duší věděl, že chlapec by jejím zlým kouzlům snadno podlehl, a za cenu vlastního života ho před útokem ochránil. Udyr, zdrcený žalem a plný zuřivosti, zavyl a ucítil, jak samotný Freljord vyje s ním. V tu chvíli přijalo dítě prastarou podstatu duchů a stalo se zvířetem. Udyr náhle překypoval nezkrotnou silou. Jeho vzteklý řev rozechvěl vrcholky hor a svrhl z nich prudkou lavinu. Když se Udyr konečně vyškrábal ze sněhu, nebylo po Ledové čarodějce nikde ani stopy. Celé roky se pak severské kmeny divokému muži a jeho panství vyhýbaly. Jednoho dne však Udyr ucítil pach vetřelce. Zaútočil, rozhodnut vyhnat cizince ze svého území. Jenže ten ho snadno odrazil. Divoch se na vetřelce vrhal znovu a znovu, jen aby byl vždy bez námahy odhozen zpět. Vyčerpán a poražen cítil Udyr, jak jeho zvířeckost ustupuje. „Kdo?“ vydechl na cizince těžce. Lee Sin přišel hledat radu Poutníka duší, a místo toho našel muže, který také zbloudil. Mnich slíbil, že Udyra vrátí na správnou cestu, a zavedl ho do kláštera, který údajně chránili čtyři věční duchové mocné síly a moudrosti. Tam měl Udyr nalézt harmonii. Lee Sin ho přivedl do země, která se ničím nepodobala jeho rodišti. Život Ioňanů a všech tamějších stvoření totiž řídily i jiné zákony, než pouhá snaha přežít. Poprvé v životě se Udyr cítil usmířený s okolními duchy a nalezl potěchu v lidské společnosti. Během života s mnichy se naučil ovládat své instinkty a meditace s duchy prastarého chrámu mu přinesly moudrost. A díky obojímu se Udyr naučil přijmout svůj život jako nový Poutník duší. Udyr Ioňanům vděčil za mnohé. O splacení tohoto dluhu ho nikdy nikdo nežádal, přesto ho nakonec splatil mnohokrát. Jednoho dne do Ionie vpadly armády z Noxu a Udyr nezůstal nečinně přihlížet, když brutální vojáci pobíjeli její mírumilovné obyvatele; ještě nezapomněl, jak vycenit zuby. Vrhl se na nepřátelská vojska se zuřivostí zvířete zahnaného do kouta a dal vetřelcům dobrý důvod bát se divočiny. Z korun stromů jeho pařáty trhaly Noxijce po tuctech, na říčních březích je odhazoval jako povodeň a v polích je pohlcoval zuřivým ohněm. Udyrův hněv pohasl teprve poté, co Noxijci vzali nohy na ramena. Do Ionie se vrátil mír, přesto však Udyrovi něco nedopřálo klidu. Volali ho duchové Freljordu, varovali ho před podivným zlem, které přicházelo z ledu. Nakonec Udyr pochopil skutečnou hrozbu, kterou Ledová čarodějka pro jeho zemi představovala: Byla předzvěstí ještě větší temnoty, jež měla zemi brzy pohltit. Vyzbrojen mocnými duchy svého chrámu se vrátil do Freljordu bránit svět přírody před všemi, kdo by chtěli jeho rovnováhu ohrožovat. „Naším prostřednictvím ať se naplní vůle přírody.“ - Udyr |-| Starý= Mystici z Ioni sa ponárajú do najhlbších tajomstiev , dosahujúc najvnútornejších hĺbok duchovna. Ich adepti sú niektorí z najzbožnejších zástancov osvietenia a harmónie ... ale vždy sa nájdu takí, čo nasledujú úplne inú cestu. Narodený na trávnatej čistinke pod červeným mesiacom, Udyr bol vždy ovládaný prvotným nutkaním, ktoré mal v sebe. Jeho vôľa bola náladová, jednoducho, nebola skrotená. Ako chlapec drel na farme jeho otca, ale cítil o dosť hlbšie prepojenie s mustangami, ktoré sa pásli na ďalekých čistinách ako s meštanmi, čo ich navštevovali. Často bol ťahaný s krikom a bitkou do domu, po tom, čo ho našli spať pod čírim nebom. V deň jeho šestnástych narodenín povedal Udyr svojej rodine zbohom a vydal sa cestou na východ odhodlaný zbaviť sa stôp civilizovanej spoločnosti. Oslobodený od pút kultúrnych očakávaní sa Udyr napojil na zdroj divokosti, ktorú predtým nepoznal. Jeho divoké zvieracie zmysli vyšli na povrch a úplne prevzali nad ním kontrolu. Toto bolo obdobie, keď Udyr naozaj stratil svoju ľudskosť. Pytliaci a cestovatelia, ktorí vstúpili na jeho územie veľmi riskovali a len zriedka sa im podarilo aj odísť. Mních na dlhej ceste jedného dňa prechádzal cez jeho lesy a Udyr sa rozhodol ho vyľakať tým, že vyskočí z najbližšieho kríku. Mních sa ľahostajne otočil a presmeroval Udyr - a na jednu stranu. Udyr sa nazlostil a skúšal to znova a znova, ale ten mních bol nezraniteľný. Keď už Udyr bol vyčerpaný, mních mu bez slov naznačil aby ho nasledoval a spoločne v tichosti kráčali do mníšskeho kláštora v Hirane. Mnísi ho tam prijali a naučili ho kontrolovať svoju zvieracú zúrivosť ... aspoň po väčšinu doby. Citáty Udyr= ;Při výběru ;Při pohybu ;Při útoku ;Vtip ;Výsměch ;Smích |-| Spirit Guard Udyr= ;Na začátku bitvy ;Při pohybu Jakákoliv stance Počas Počas Počas Počas Stance ;Při útoku Jakákoliv stance Počas Počas Počas Počas ;Vtip ;Výsměch ;Smích ;Upon using maxed for the first time ;Upon using maxed for the first time ;Upon using maxed for the first time ;Upon using maxed for the first time ;Upon achieving three stacks of ;Upon clearing a neutral monster camp ;Po zabití ;Po zabití ;Po zabití ;Interakce se šampiony * Hraní proti *Hraní proti *Hraní proti ** ** ** *Hraní proti ** ** ** ;Po položení wardy * * * ;Po použití * * * * ;Po oživení * * * * * * * de:Udyr/Background en:Udyr/Background fr:Udyr/Historique pl:Udyr/historia ru:Udyr/Background sk:Udyr/Background Kategorie:Příběh